Acorn Blaster
|name=Acorn Blaster |use=Projectile Weapon |type=Weapon |template=Yes |guide=No |created=After Snow Gate |games= }} The Acorn Blaster, or Acorn Launcher, is the second ranged weapon that The Hero obtains in Drawn to Life. After the Snow Gate, Isaac will upgrade the player's Snowshooter to fire acorns instead of snowballs, but first has The Creator redraw it from the Acorn Blaster Template. It is used exclusively in the Forest Gate. While similar to the Snowshooter, the Acorn Blaster operates on different projectile mechanics. Instead of having a single snowball that travels in a straight line, the Acorn Blaster instead lobs a single, large, arcing acorn into the air. This acorn then bounces erratically for a few seconds on a set timer before splitting into three smaller acorns. Each of the smaller acorns is able to deal damage, but do not bounce, and instead explode on contact with any object. The large acorn deals one of damage, while each of the smaller ones are also capable of dealing one of damage on their own. This can lead to a potential of of damage, although this is very unlikely. As the name suggests, the Acorn Blaster uses acorns as ammunition. These can be found scattered across the Forest Gate maps in inconspicuous piles of brown leaves, which the player must Ground Bounce to obtain the ammo. A small pile of will grant 5 acorns worth of ammo, while a large pile will restore 10. The player starts levels off with 30 acorns. Appearance Due to the Acorn Blaster being a creation object and having no pre-drawn preset or guide, the appearance of this object is completely dependent on the player. They are, however, still confined to a preset, vaguely gun-shaped area. Tips * While the Acorn Blaster has the potential to deal more damage than the Snowshooter, it is considerably less versatile than its snowball-shooting counterpart. ** Because of the arcing nature of the projectiles, it can be considerably harder to hit enemies above the player. ** Likewise, it can also be difficult to aim at a specific area due to the erratic bouncing of the acorns. ** However, this also makes the Acorn Blaster useful at clearing out enemies in pits below the player, or in general in areas where the player can't see. * Possibly due to a glitch, if a large acorn hits an enemy with more than one of health, such as Baki Stacks, Shadow Walkers, and Treepets, it will fail to split and do only one of damage, severely limiting the potential of the weapon. Trivia * The Acorn Blaster's projectiles are the only ones to be affected by gravity. Due to this, the acorns fired from the weapon will fly further in environments with lower gravity, such as in Moon Grove. * While the Acorn Launcher is a creation object, and thus is drawn by The Creator, it is also able to be modified by Isaac, since it is an upgraded form of the Snowshooter. ** This could potentially show that the Raposa can have a limited effect on objects that The Creator makes without having to draw in the Book of Life. As such though, how the Acorn Blaster is actually operated is unknown. Media FiringNearPile.png|A hero firing their acorn blaster near an Acorn Pile. AcornAmmoExplode.png|An Acorn projectile exploding shortly after being fired. ---- Category:Drawn to Life Category:Weapons Category:Creations Category:Forest Gate Category:Creations in Drawn to Life Category:Needs More Images